My Life As Told By Raven
by Teh Cruxis Angel Mithos
Summary: An effeminate Monk follows me, my sister wants to marry me and I have recently been nicknamed ‘Rave’ by a peculiar archer. And this is what I call normal, welcome to my life. [discontinued]


My life as told by Raven.

**Summary: **An effeminate Monk follows me, my sister wants to marry me and I have recently been nicknamed 'Rave' by a peculiar archer. And this is what I call normal, welcome to my life.

**Rating: **T-just cause…

**Disclaimer: **Fire Emblem is not property of me, it is probably not property of you and it is not property of my friend Bill.

**Warning: **Probably very OOC Characters. This fic is General! GEN-ER-AL! Ya hear? Like Wallace. I've never written like this before so don't hate me if it sucks.

-----

_Dear Diary,_

_Nothing much happened today. My overly girly companion Lucius pestered me with reasons as to why I wouldn't forget about my revenge on Ositia. He said I should get my anger out in writing or painting or some other creative mumbo-jumbo, so, now do you see why I'm doing this?_

_We have stopped in an inn in Caelen for the night. Tomorrow we will head off to the castle. Lucius is sleeping in the bed across the room from mine but I am still up writing. I swear when Lucius is happy that I have 'gotten enough anger out through writing' I will burn this cursed book!_

_I slammed my hand down on that blasted little table next to my bed. It caused quite a noise and I believe I have awoken Lucius. My theory was confirmed as he sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes._

"_Lord Raymond I see you have decided to write a diary." He gives the book in my hand a questioning look._

"_Yes." I tell him bluntly. "This doesn't make me feel any less angry. Perhaps more angry." He smiles. What do I have to do to make him understand that this will not work? It is a waste of my time to have to write about how I feel._

_He comes and sits next to me watching me scribble down everything that happens, as it happens. "May I see what you've written?" He asks me politely._

_I tossed the book at him and he read what I had written laughing occasionally. After handing it back I looked back over my notes but found nothing amusing about it. He is still giggling slightly making him look even more like a girl… I didn't know that was possible._

"_What?" I ask him._

"_Of course it's not working. You haven't written about how you feel even once. Just what happened." I look over it again, is he doing that on purpose? Making me look at what I have written repeatedly, knowing him as I do I wouldn't put it past him._

"_So?"_

"_So you wont get your emotions out if you don't write about them."_

"_Pfft!" I wave my hand. "You'll stop at nothing will you?"_

_He goes back to sit on his own bed pulling his covers into his lap. "No Lord Raymond I wont." He lies down and goes back to sleep._

_How do I feel? Well, for one thing, watching Lucius sleep makes me feel tired. Tired is an emotion right? Yes, so now he can't say I haven't written about how I feel. But I'm sure he will find more criticism for this. Do I even have to let him read it? I remember when my sister was learning to write she had a diary. She told me it was private and I could not look. I could use that same line on Lucius. In fact, then I wouldn't have to write at all. I could say I have written but it is private._

_I don't want to do that. Why? Is it because I don't want to lie to Lucius or is this actually enjoyable? No, it couldn't be that. I will think about it more in the morning. I am going to bed now._

_Raven._

_-----_

_Dear Diary,_

_A lot happened today. Lucius and I went to the Castle where I ran into the person I least suspected to see, my sister Priscilla. Needless to say she didn't recognise me at first, but soon she remembered. She asked if I would join her Lord Eliwood's army, I did._

_I think all this time I've been spending with Lucius is making me too nice. Or maybe when she asked me to travel with her I was being naïve and thought that it might be fun, how wrong I was._

_At first it wasn't so bad. I got to do a bit of fighting for this Timoko girl. She is our tactician and Lucius says he travelled with her about a year ago. I decided to try my best not to have bad first impressions of her, she did let me fight, and Priscilla and Lucius both agreed she was a nice girl._

_Sadly now I know that I should have followed my gut in not liking her. We sleep in tents for the night. And we all have to have 'tent mates'. I thought that because Lucius and I were both new we would be put in one together. I was wrong. Timoko says that we are put in tents with people we don't know so that we can 'bond' and make new friends. I didn't like that idea one bit._

_I got my hopes up when I noticed that Priscilla was one of the few people left without a tent mate. Yes, she could be annoying at times but at least she would let me sleep. Only her, Lucius and I knew that she was my sister so Timoko didn't know that we knew each other._

_Unfortunately I heard her being put in a tent with a boy called Matthew. I didn't like the idea of him being around my sister. I could tell from his clothes that he was a thief. Because Priscilla is rich he would have a lot to steal. I'll be careful to set my tent up near hers._

_Then I heard Lucius' name called. He was to share a tent with a cavalier named Sain. Who, may I add, looked very happy with this pairing._

_Finally I heard my name. I was going to share with an archer named Wil. I looked around for him to see how bad he could possibly be._

"_Hiya Rave!" I turned around and saw a brown haired boy grinning at me. And I desperately hoped that that wasn't him._

"_You wouldn't happen to be Wil…"_

"_Yup that's me." Drat. How could I possibly even survive one night with this hyperactive moron? "C'mon, lets go get our tent set up Rave." I followed a few steps behind him._

"_What's a 'Rave'?" I asked._

"_It's a nickname, yours." He replied cheerfully. I sighed. Saint Elimine must hate me. Maybe if I became a monk… no, no. Then I might have to grow my hair like Lucius and people would mistake me for a girl. There must be some other way for her to stop cursing me with these retched annoyances. Hmm what about a cleric? No wait then I would have to somehow become a girl, even worse than my idea of becoming a monk._

_Now I am sitting in my tent, writing and listening to Wil's stories of nothing. Do I look like I care about his best friend Dan? Or some nomad named Rath that apparently I remind him of? I think not. I am going to say that I want to go to sleep now; hopefully he will get the hint and shut up._

Raven 

_-----_

Dear Diary,

Today to guys named Raven and Lucius joined are army. I can kinda' remember Lucius from when I travelled with Lyn. But that Raven guy was completely new to me.

Timoko put me in a tent with him and I thought it would be fun cause he looks like a cool guy. But to tell you the truth he's pretty scary. I mean yeah I still remember Rath. But Raven takes scary to a whole new level.

I think if I'm not careful he's going to chop me in half with his sword. I'm not that annoying am I?

I mean all I did was nickname him Rave, and if you ask me that sound's a whole lot better than Raven, but then he just glares at me.

I asked him why and he said that he wasn't glaring and that that was his normal face. (Yeah right some scary normal face.) Ok sure I've known him for less than a day but I haven't seen him smile once or even look remotely calm. (Wow remotely, I didn't think I knew words that long.)

He's gone to sleep now. I saw him writing a lot in his diary before he went to bed while I was telling him about Dan and Rath. So then I decided to write for a bit, I sure write about Raven a lot don't I? I wonder if he wrote anything about me. He probably just talked about how he kicked butt on the battlefield. And even if he did mention me it was probably just how annoying I am

But I swear I don't try to be it just sorta' happens.

Now I'm tired. Goodnight.

Wil

-----

That turned out a little shorter than I hoped. Most of the chapters will hopefully contain 3-4 diary entries from Raven and 1 from someone else in the army. This seems to be the only thing I can work on at the moment; I guess I'm just not in the mood for writing humour or romance. So this may be updated sooner than you expect. Enough of my ramblings time for a haiku:

TCAM, 

_Likes getting reviews,_

_If you are nice,_

_You'll leave her one._

-Sweat drop- I really hope my fics are better than my Haikus.


End file.
